Journey
by Lee-chan1
Summary: (before LotR) Legolas and a band of mercenaries(kinda) make way for Rivendell


This is a fanfic, I do not own, nor claim to own Legolas, MiddleEarth, or the mythology thereof, they are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story is a creation of my imagination and is my intellectual property, viably and legally. Reviews are greatly appreciated(no flames please). This is an experiment, if you are interested in me continuing the story please mention it in your review. Thanks Ja Ne ^_^  
  
-by Shaun Harrington  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas knelt down grasping the winter snow between his long slender fingers. It had been 7 months since he had seen such a downpour of snow. He felt the snow melt on his warm hands, he sat staring off into the distance, remembering winters long since passed.  
  
"Greenleaf!!!", spoke a coarse, grating, voice.  
  
He turned looking to the man who had called his name, "Yes, Joran?" Legolas said in his soft voice.  
  
Joran stood tall at 6 foot 4 inches, tall for a human at any rate. He was garbed in the clothing of the Northern Men, wearing their sign upon his arm braces. "It's time to go, Dorminum is expecting us back by nightfall," said Joran, pulling his cloak up over himself to keep warm.  
  
The elven prince reluctantly stood up, brushing off his hands on his leather jerkin. "I can't believe he expects us to make it to Rivendell by noon the day after tomorrow," uttered Legolas, as he sighed.  
  
They headed back to camp speaking very little along the way, they never did. As they approached the campfire outlines of several people appeared. Although it was dark Legolas could still make out the silhouettes of Vyrattie, Xion, and Dorminum.  
  
"Well, what is for dinner tonight?" asked Legolas looking towards the pot boiling over the fire.  
  
"Don't get too excited, we couldn't find any good animals, just squirrels. I suppose they'll suffice though," Xion answered in a raspy voice, looking to Legolas with his narrow cat-like eyes. Legolas was still fairly uncomfortable around Xion, his scaly skin and the sharp claws at the end of his fingers. Legolas kept reminding himself "He's on my side," but it didn't do much good.  
  
Vyrattie laughed, "Stop scaring the poor boy Xion, you know he still only sees you as a goblin." Vyrattie stood, walking over to Legolas, "Come on boy, sit with us, we have good wine, and plenty of good food." Vyrattie was a fairly peaceful, docile, average looking human, only a shock of blue hair distinguishing him.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm just fine right here Vyrattie, where did Joran go? He was walking with me to the camp?" responded the young prince.  
  
"He is our watchman tonight, even though Vyrattie will go guarding anyway," mumbled Xion, picking off a some meat from a drumstick with his claws. He tossed it towards Vyrattie, only to have it impaled on the ground in front of him. He laughed, "Alright, I won't throw food at you anymore, just be careful with your knives Vyrattie"  
  
Dorminum watch in silence, in shadow.  
  
The next morning everyone gathered around where the fire once was, now it had died out. Dorminum stood, staring into the distance, of course, no one could tell that he was smiling, being that he had his black cloak drawn up over his head. He motioned for everyone to head out.  
  
"I know that this may seem irrelevant," whispered Legolas to Joran, "but why doesn't he ever talk?"  
  
Joran shrugged, "Best not to think about it, we have a job to do, trivial questions can be saved for later." Legolas nodded and sighed. About 5 hours later they came upon a large clearing, close to the mountains. Dorminum unpacked the food as everyone sat and rested.  
  
"Xion, you sure that you can get us through these mountains without a problem, vis-à-vis certain members of you race?" asked Vyrattie, picking up some freshly cooked mutton.  
  
"I will deal with my brethren when we get to that obstacle" hissed Xion snatching the mutton away from Vyrattie.  
  
Legolas' ear pricked up, "Stop arguing you two I hear something"  
  
They all looked towards the mountains, something was coming down, and it was moving fast.  
  
"Wargs!!!"  
  
They all jumped up, reaching for their swords. Xion stepped in front of them, "I will handle them," and he grinned, quite an ugly sight, being a goblin and all. As the wargs approached carrying their goblin riders Xion shouted, in goblin "Hello." The wargs didn't slow down.  
  
Xion drew his sabre, "Shit." Legolas drew his bow, firing. One of the riders fell to the ground dead. Dorminum turned his head, watching the approaching attackers. Joran could hear a faint murmuring of words coming from beneath Dorminum's cloaked face. Joran turned back to the goblins and ducked, the wind from a blade swept across his back.  
  
Vyrattie made a downward slash, cutting off one of the wargs' heads, causing the rider to be flung into the air. He looked around to see more goblins coming from the woods, he stared in astonishment. Woken from his trance by the sound of several arrows flying in front and behind him, he looked around, and saw two dead goblins a yard away. He pulled out three knives, tossing them into a group of the fiends, the front three goblins fell unmoving.  
  
Enemies dropped left and right as Xion, sliced, slashed, and hacked through them, jumping over blades, parrying others. He flipped up onto a blade, bringing it to the ground, as he chopped of the head of its owner.  
  
"Damn it, do these guy ever stop?" yelled Joran, cutting through a goblin.  
  
As Joran engaged another rival in battle he noticed that the goblins had started to spontaneously combust. He almost laughed as he saw goblins running around screaming as they tried to put out the flames. Everyone else in the group seemed to find the spectacle equally amusing. After the last of the goblins had died out Joran turned to everyone, "Well looks like the mountains are going to be trickier than we had thought."  
  
Meanwhile Legolas just stared around at the goblins, wondering how they could just catch on fire....  
  
(Thank you for reading)  
  
(Please remember to review) 


End file.
